Dragon Ball Z¿en la vida real?
by Tell Me What You Want
Summary: Goku,Vegeta y Bulma viajan accidentalmente a el mundo real,y un nuevo enemigo aparecerá.
1. Chapter 1

.Los personajes no me pertenecen (excepto los que yo cree) son propiedad del gran maestro Akira Toriyama.

Chloe (se pronuncia Cloi):que hacemos?.

Chloe es una chica de 14 años,de tez blanca,ojos azules y cabello negro hasta la cintura,ella hace danza lirica,es muy dulce y hermosa,todos se enamoran de ella por esas dos cualidades,aunque a ella no le interesa ningún chico,a excepción de uno,es fan de Dragon Ball Z,en especial de Vegeta.

John:veamos televisión.

John es un chico de 14 años,de tez blanca,con pelo negro y ojos negros,es muy alto y también hace danza lírica junto a Chloe,es chico muy lindo,y es el chico que a Chloe le gusta,le apasiona Dragon Ball Z.

Nicole:pero,¿que vemos?.

Nicole es una chica de también 14 años de tez morena,ojos marrones y pelo marrón hasta los hombros,es muy amigable,pero con carácter fuerte,los chicos no la eligen y eligen a su amiga Chloe,lo cual le hace sentir celosa,pero igual la quiere,Le encanta ver Dragon Ball Z

Lucio:miremos Dragon Ball Z.

Lucio es un chico de 15 años,con pelo rubio y ojos celestes,es ADICTO a Dragon Ball Z,se la pasa todo el tiempo dibujando,viendo Dragon Ball Z y haciendo tonterías,pero es un buen chico.

Cinco segundos después.

Todos: CHALA HEAD CHALA NO IMPORTA LO QUE SUCEDA SIEMPRE EL ANIMO MANTENDRE-cantaban por toda la casa el opening.

Estaban viendo el capítulo en el cual Vegeta y Nappa llegan a la tierra.

John:se imaginan si vienen a la tierra Goku,Vegeta y algún que otro personaje mas.

Lucio:eres demasiado fantasioso.

Chloe:hablo el que dijo que la chocolatada se hacia con arcoiris.

Lucio: todavía sigues con eso,tenía 8 años y no era consiente de lo que decía.

Nicole:CALLENSE! QUIERO ESCUCHAR!.

5 minutos después se escucho una explosión en el patio,los chicos,fueron a ver que fue eso,y se encontraron con una nave estrellada y de ahí salieron tres personajes.

Chloe:que demonios?

Goku:Hola! Soy...

Todos:Goku!

Goku: como saben mi nombre?

Vegeta:Bulma,que lugar es este?,se supone que deberíamos estar en la playa.

Bulma:es un país llamado Argentina,estamos en su capital,Buenos Aires.

Chloe:es...es...VEGETA!.

Vegeta:eh?

Nicole:no puede ser! Están los tres!

Bulma:lo siento por haber aterrizado así en su patio,nos estrellamos con algo y aterrizamos aquí.Podríamos quedarnos aquí por esta noche?

Nicole:claro! Pero que tal si vamos a nuestra casa en el campo,tenemos mas espacio.

Vegeta:Hmp,prefiero quedarme aquí.

Chloe:tenemos mas comida allí.

Goku:hecho!

En la casa de campo.

Lucio:nos quedaremos sin comida!

Chloe:tranquilo,en la despensa tengo mas comida.

John:por cierto,¿por qué no vinieron Gohan o Goten?.

Goku:como saben de ellos?.

Nicole:sabemos muchas otras cosas mas...Chloe,por favor,dame una aguja.

Goku:AGUJA?-dijo mientras le mostraban la aguja,y...después se desmayo.

John:Vegeta,podrías agarrar este gusanito-dijo mientras se lo mostraba.

Vegeta:AH!-grito mientras subia al piso de arriba.

Lucio:Jajaja-reia mientras extendía los brazos,pero sin querer le pego a Bulma.

Chloe:donde esta Lucio?-dijo mientras miraba para todos lados,pero después se dio cuenta que estaba en el piso medio muerto.

John:pero que de...?

Nicole:seguramente lo golpeo Vegeta.

Todos:jajjajajajajajajaj.

Lucio:no es gracioso.

Al día siguiente ellos se tenían que ir pero...

Vegeta:que demonios?

Goku:como pudo pasar?

Lq nave en la que iban a viajar estaba destruida,alguien la había destruido,y en eso salieron los chicos ya que escuchaban muchos ruidos,pero al salir se encontraron con la nave.

Chloe:que le paso la nave?.

Goku:alguien la destruyo.

Lucio:y ahora que harán?

Bulma:tendré que reparar la nave.

John:mientras tanto pueden quedarse aquí.

Goku:se lo agradecemos! Y por cierto,¿donde esta Nicole?.

Lucio:seguramente anda en su "momento de tranquilidad".

Vegeta:y que diablos es eso?.

Chloe:a Nicole le gusta estar sola,entonces desaparece y jamas sabemos donde esta.

Mientras tanto Nicole estaba en un lugar del patio,tranquila,relajandose,pero alguien la agarro del cuello.

?:donde están Vegeta y Goku.

Nicole:no se de que hablas.

?:no te hagas la tonta,se que sabes donde estan.

Nicole:en serio,no se donde están.

Mientras tanto..

Vegeta:siento un ki muy poderoso.

Goku:vayamos a ver.

Dicho esto todos fuero donde estaba el ki,y se encontraron a esta persona misteriosa agarrandole el cuello a Nicole.

Goku:sueltala!-dijo aproximandose para golpearlo pero la persona lo estampo contra la pared dejandolo herido.

Vegeta:maldito!-dijo dándole un golpe pero no pudo contra el y dejo a Vegeta muy herido.

?:volvere-dijo desapareciendo de la nada.

Chloe:Nicole estas bien?.

Nicole:si.

John:quien era ese?.

Bulma:no lo se,jamas lo hemos visto-dijo mientras le daba una semilla del ermitaño a Vegeta y a Goku

Goku:es demasiado fuerte,necesitamos ayuda porque nos venceria fácilmente.

Bulma:pero de donde vamos a sacar ayuda? La nave esta dañada y en cualquier momento puede aparecer.

Chloe:em,bueno,considerando que necesitan ayuda y todo eso,nos gustaría pedirles un favor.

Vegeta:que clase de favor?.

Lucio:que nos entrenen.

Goku:quieren entrenarse?.

Todos:si!.

Vegeta:hmp,tienen que tener en cuenta que es muy duro el entrenamiento y no pueden abandonarlo.

Lucio:aguafiestas.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana,todos dormian placidamente hasta que...

Splash splash splash-Vegeta estaba despertando a los chicos con unos platillos.

Todos:AH!-gritaron mientras se caian de la cama.

Vegeta:despiertense sabandijas hoy tendremos un día duro de entrenamiento.

Chloe:¿HACIA FALTA QUE NOS DESPERTARAS ASI?

Vegeta:los estaremos esperando abajo.

En el patio...

Goku:lo primero que tienen que saber es controlar el ki,¿quien sabe que es el ki?.

Los chicos:el ki es la energía vital interna que posee todo ser vivo.

Goku:eh...muy bien,ahora les daré una demostración-dijo lanzando una esfera de energía,pero la lanzó al lugar incorrecto y mato a la perrita de Lucio.

Lucio:NO! BATATA!.

Goku:UPS!

Lucio:ESTA MUERTA!

Goku: perdón! Pero al menos vieron como funciona y lo peligroso que es.

Vegeta:ahora intenten hacer una esfera.

Todos intentaban hacer una esfera,pero no podían,hasta que...

Chloe:Goku! Cuidado!

Goku:eh?-dijo volteandose a ver que pasaba y vio que una esfera de energía se le acercaba.

Vegeta:Kakaroto no te quedes ahí mirando-dijo mientras lo empujaba,al final, la esfera le dio a la pared.

Lucio:uju! Lo logre! Otra vez!-dijo intentando lanzar una esfera devuelta.

Todos:NO!

Vegeta:debes controlarte!

Lucio:esta bien!-dijo asustado.

Se pasaron todo el día entrenando.

Vegeta:el entrenamiento ya termino,por hoy,vayan a descansar sabandijas,que mañana los despertare a la misma hora.

Chloe:pero mañana tenemos que ir al colegio.

Vegeta:pues,deberán faltar todos estos días, el entrenamiento es mas importante que el estudio.

John:pues no faltaremos,y aparte,esta es la última semana de clase,después podremos entrenar todo el día, pero ahora no.

Vegeta:no me interesa,faltaran si o si.

En la habitación de los chicos.

Nicole:que haremos mañana para ir al colegio?

Chloe:yo diría despertarnos mas temprano para irnos sin que se de cuenta.

John:buena idea,chocalas-dijo chocando las manos con Chloe.

Lucio:por que? Por que tenía que darte a ti la esfera?-dijo sosteniendo una foto de su perrita.

John:estas exagerando,de todos modos se iba a morir,ya estaba muy vieja la pobre.

Lucio:esta bien,buenas noches.

Los chicos:buenas noches.

Al día siguiente,tal como lo planearon,se fueron a la escuela muy temprano.

A las 7:30...

Vegeta:despiertensen saban...¿donde están?-dijo acercandose a las camas,y se dio cuenta de que había una nota que decía "volvemos a las 12:00".

En la mesa..

Goku:Bulma,quiero mas-dijo mientras terminaba su 39° trozo de pastel.

Vegeta:KAKAROTO! TELETRANSPORTATE A EL COLEGIO DE LOS MOCOSOS Y TRAELOS DEVUELTA AQUÍ!-dijo bajando las escaleras.

Goku:bueno,pero dejame terminar mi desayuno.

1 hora después..

Goku:termine.

Vegeta:al fin! Vamos teletransportate.

En el colegio...

Chloe:es increíble que estén en nuestra casa.

John:si,realmente-dijo dándole un mordisco a su sandwich.

Lucio:para mi es parte bendición y parte desgracia.

Nicole:lo dices por lo de tu perrita?.

Lucio:si...

Todo iba muy tranquilo en el recreo,hasta que de pronto...

Goku:hola chicos!

Chloe:NO HAGAS MAS ESO!-dijo con una mano en el pecho.

Goku:perdón! Vegeta me dijo que los venga a buscar para ir a entrenar.

Nicole:pues dile a Vegeta que no vamos a ir hasta que salgamos del colegio.

Goku: esta bien-dijo teletransportandose para que 5 segundos después haya vuelto con Vegeta.

Vegeta:vamos a entrenar insectos.

Lucio:cuando salgamos del colegio.

Vegeta:AHORA!

Chloe:John,por favor,puedes traerme el frasco de gusanos.

Vegeta:ESTA BIEN! ME IRE!-dijo desapareciendo.

A las 12:00...

Los chicos:llegamos!

Vegeta:a entrenar!

John:ey! Dejanos comer algo!

Vegeta:grrr.

Después de comer...

Vegeta:hoy les enseñaremos a volar.

Goku:quien quiere ser el primero?

Lucio:YO!-grito tan fuerte que de milagro no rompió los vidrios de la casa.

Vegeta:NO HAGAS ESO!

Lucio:bueno pero no te enojes-dijo haciendo como el como el Chavo del 8 (que nostalgia)

Rato después...

Chloe y Nicole:eso Lucio! Fuerza! Dame una L,dame una U,dame una C,dame una I,dame una O,LUCIO!.

Vegeta:dejen de hacer eso!

Paso un rato y Lucio no podía, pero en el intento,se tiro uno...

Todos:que asco!-dijeron tapandose la nariz.

Lucio:Jejeje...perdón!-dijo avergonzado.

Paso un rato hasta que todos lograron volar.

Nicole:si! Lo que siempre quise hacer!-dijo haciendo un montón de acrobacias.

Chloe: a ver,hagamos una competencia para ver quien es mas rápido-dijo empezando la competencia.

John:ey! Eso es trampa-dijo siguiendo a Chloe.

Al final,gano Chloe,en segundo lugar John,en tercer lugar Lucio y en cuarto lugar Nicole.

Nicole:no se vale! Lucio me empujo!.

Lucio:es mentira! Tu me empujaste!.

Nicole:grrr.

Vegeta:ya termino el entrenamiento.

Bulma:que tal si Chloe y John bailan algo? Ya que es temprano todavía.

Lucio:buena idea.

Nicole:podrían bailar el baile que se besaban al final.

Chloe:ey! No nos besabamos,el me daba un beso en la mejilla-dijo sonrojada.

Nicole:como sea,bailen.

Dicho esto Chloe y John bailaron la coreografía, pero al final,Lucio les choco las cabezas,haciendo que se besaran

John:MALDITA SABANDIJA!-dijo agarrando un palo de escoba y empezando a perseguir a Lucio.

Goku:pasa demasiado tiempo con Vegeta.

Vegeta:callate Kakaroto!

Chloe:m-me b-bese c-con John-susurro.

Era muy gracioso ver como John perseguia a Lucio,incluso a Vegeta le parecia gracioso.

Lucio:PIEDAD¡ POR FAVOR NO HICE NADA¡

John:NO HICISTE NADA? MIS POLAINAS¡ YO te VI PERFECTAMENTE¡

Después de un buen rato,John le estaba dando la lección.

Lucio:POR FAVOR,DEJAME DE PEGAR¡ TE PROMETO NO HACERLO MAS¡

John:LO HECHO,HECHO ESTA¡

Despues de 10 minutos,ya habia acabado la "sesión de golpes".

John:espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

Lucio:si que la aprendí.

Los chicos se quedaron afuera charlando y las chicas estaban en el cuarto hablando.

Nicole:Chloe,dime la verdad,¿te gusta John?.

Chloe:eh..bueno...yo y el somos muy buenos amigos y...

Nicole:ve al grano-la interrumpio.

Chloe:si,me gusta-dijo dejando mal a Nicole-pasa algo?-dijo notando algo raro en Nicole.

Nicole:n-no,voy a dormir,estoy muy cansada,buenas noches.

Chloe:buenas noches.

Nicole estaba muy mal,John le pertenecia y a nadie mas le pertenece,tenia que idear algo para separar a John y a Chloe.

En el patio.

Lucio:de seguro te gusto el beso con Chloe ¿no?.

John:¿que? no para nada-dijo sonrojado.

Lucio:vamos,confiesalo,te gusta.

John:bueno,si,pero no le digas a nadie.

Lucio:tranquilo,tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

John:gracias,¿vamos a dormir?,ya es muy tarde.

Lucio:esta bien,vamos.


	3. Chapter 3

En el capítulo anterior los chicos empezaron a entrenar,John y Chloe tuvieron su primer beso y Nicole estaba celosa de toda esa situación.

Al día siguiente...

Bulma:VEGETA,GOKU¡ LA NAVE NO ESTA¡.

Vegeta:¿como que no esta? Se supone que la estabas reparando¡.

Bulma:ayer estaba¡ ahora no¡

Goku:algo me dice que la persona del otro día esta detras de todo esto.

Vegeta:voy a ver.

Vegeta fue a el jardín a ver si había algo raro,no había nada raro excepto por algo,había una nota que decía "no es lo único que haré".Cuando estaba volteandose para volver a la casa,alguien lo empezó a estrangular,a tal punto de dejarlo inconsciente.

?:imbécil-dijo la persona misteriosa soltando a Vegeta.

Goku y Bulma estaban esperando a Vegeta,pero estaba tardando demasiado, entonces fueron a ver si todo estaba bien,pero al salir de la casa vieron a Vegeta inconsciente en el piso.

Bulma:Vegeta!-dijo corriendo hasta el-Goku alcanzame una semilla del ermitaño.

Goku:esta bien-dijo alcanzandole la semilla.

Bulma le dio la semilla,haciendo que recuperara rápido la conciencia.

Bulma:que paso Vegeta?

Vegeta:la persona del otro día me estrangulo y dejo esta nota-dijo mostrandoles la nota.

Goku:nos tenemos que cuidar las espaldas,quien sabe de que mas es capaz.

Bulma:también hay que advertirles a los chicos,ellos son blanco fácil.

Cuando llegaron los chicos.

Bulma:hola! ¿hoy vieron algo raro?.

Lucio:no,a excepción de que la nave no esta.

Goku:la pesona del otro día la llevo a no se donde.

John:y entonces,¿que harán?.

Bulma:tendré que construir una nave,ya que me olvide la capsula en donde tenia la otra nave.

Chloe: yo podría comprar los materiales,ya que dudo que su dinero funcione aquí.

Bulma:te lo agradecemos.

Vegeta:hoy entrenaremos mas tarde mocosos.

Lucio:por qué?.

Vegeta:no es tu asunto.

Chloe:yo iré a estudiar.

Nicole:esta bien.

Nicole aprovecho que Chloe iba a estar estudiando para realizar su idea para arruinarles la amistad a John y Chloe.

Nicole:John,¿podemos hablar en el patio?.

John:esta bien.

Los dos fueron al patio para hablar.

John:¿que me querias decir?.

Nicole:bueno,iré directamente al grano,Chloe gusta de ti-dijo sin darse cuenta que Chloe habia escuchado.

Chloe:no puedo creer que hagas esto-dijo para salir corriendo.

Chloe entro a la casa con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Goku:oye Chloe,¿que te pa...-fue interrumpido porque Chloe lo empujo.

Nicole:Chloe espera¡.

Chloe no le hizo caso a Nicole y se encerró en la habitación.

Nicole:amiga,dejame explicarte,por favor-decía parada en la puerta.

Lucio:¿qué pasó?.

John:Nicole metio la pata-dijo molesto.

Nicole:¿que hice?-pensó.

John:Chloe,¿podemos hablar?.

Chloe:dejenme en paz¡ no quiero hablar con nadie¡.

Nicole:amiga,por favor dejame explicarte.

Vegeta:¿que pasó?-dijo apareciendo de la nada.

John:Nicole traiciono a Chloe-dijo lanzandole una mirada asesina a Nicole.

Vegeta:dejen el drama atras y vayamos entrenar.

Nicole,John y Lucio:esta bien-dijeron siguiendo a Vegeta.

Vegeta:CHLOE,VEN A ENTRENAR-grito desde el patio.

Chloe simplemente no respondió.

John:ella no entrenara hoy.

Vegeta:no puede interrumpir el entrenamiento por un problema de amor.

Lucio:es lo mismo que estén matando a Bulma y tu no puedas interrumpir el entrenamiento por el amor.

Vegeta:no es lo mismo-dijo sonrojado.

Nicole:dejala descansar por hoy.

Vegeta:grrr,esta bien-dijo de mala gana.

Se pasaron el día entrenando,y Chloe después de unas horas salio de la habitación.

Nicole:Chloe dejame explicarte.

Chloe la ignoraba por completo,estaba muy dolida por todo eso.

Vegeta: oye,mocosa,perdiste un día de entrenamiento!-dijo apareciendo de repente.

Chloe:perdona,ya no se repetira-dijo con su mejor animo.

En ese momento apareció John.

John:oye Chloe,¿podemos hablar?.

Chloe:n-no quiero hablar ahora-dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

John:esta bien,cuando quieras hablar dime.

Goku:oye Chloe,¿estas bien?.

Chloe:si Goku,perdona por empujarte hoy.

Goku:tranquila,se que no fue con mala intención.

Al día siguiente los chicos fueron al colegio y después se iban a entrenar a otro lugar alejado de la casa,ya que el día anterior Lucio casi volaba la casa.

Vegeta:vamos a entrenar mocosos,¿Bulma,vienes?.

Bulma:si,iré por las dudas que necesiten algo.

Chloe:ustedes vayan llendo,tengo que terminar mi tarea,cuando termine voy.

Vegeta:esta bien mocosa,pero no tardes.

Chloe:esta bien-dijo mirando a Vegeta,pero cuando vio que Nicole se le acercaba,siguió con su tarea.

Nicole:Chloe,¿después podemos hablar?.

Chloe la siguió ignorando.

Goku:vamos Nicole.

Nicole:esta bien-dijo triste.

Ya los chicos se habían ido a entrenar y Chloe estaba terminando su tarea, pero escucho unos ruidos raros en el patio y fue a ver que había sido,al comprobar que no había nada,volteo para entrar a la casa,pero la persona que había aparecido el otro día,le clavo un cuchillo en el estomago.

?:tranquila,aquí comienza la venganza contra los saiyajins-dijo acostandola en el piso y sacandole el cuchillo-ya pasara el dolor-dijo desapareciendo.

Chloe solo rogaba que llegaran sus amigos y le dieran una semilla del ermitaño,aunque seria un milagro,pero después de un tiempo,ya había dejado este mundo.

En el entrenamiento todos estaban esperando a Chloe,pero no aparecía,pero la persona misteriosa (lo voy a abreviar a LPM) apareció,todos se aproximaron a el para golpearle,pero todos fueron derrotados fácilmente

Goku:¿quien eres y por qué nos atacas?-dijo tirado en el piso.

LPS:yo soy Yanar (no se me ocurrió otro nombre) y ustedes los saiyajines destruyeron mi planeta,ahora necesito vengarme de ustedes.

Vegeta:maldito!-dijo intentando golpearle,pero Yanar le golpeó en el estomago,y luego lo estampo contra el suelo.

Yanar:me parece que se están olvidando de algo...o de alguien-dijo para después desaparecer.

Vegeta:de que nos...? Esperen! Chloe!.

Goku:s-su ki...

John:no esta! Vamos!-dijo levantando vuelo y los demás iban detrás de el.

Bulma:esperen!-dijo para despues ser llevada por Vegeta.

Cuando llegaron...

John:n-no puede ser-dijo corriendo hasta Chloe-por favor Chloe,dime que todavía estas viva-dijo acostandola sobre sus piernas.

Goku:maldito enfermo.

Lucio:como pudo? Ella no tenia nada que ver con esto-dijo reteniendo sus lagrimas,aunque no era muy cercano a Chloe,la quería.

Nicole simplemente no dijo nada,lloraba sin parar,no le salian palabras,no sabía como reaccionar.

John:maldito infeliz-dijo largando lagrimas-ahora me conoceras-dijo levantando vuelo pero alguien le tuvo el pie,impidiendo que pudiera volar-sueltame Vegeta,ese idiota debe sufrir por esto!.

Vegeta:así no vengaras su muerte,no vas a lograr nada,lo único que lograras es tu muerte.

Goku:lo que podemos hacer por ella es entrenar,para después enfrentarnos y poder vengar su muerte,después la reviviremos.

John:esta bien-dijo calmandose.

Nicole:perdoname amiga-susurro.

Todos estaban tristes (aunque Vegeta no estaba TAN triste como los demás,pero triste).Goku enterro al cuerpo de Chloe alejado de la casa,John estaba bastante triste como para seguir entrenando.

John:no voy a seguir entrenando hoy.

Goku:esta bien,nada mas ten cuidado,si pasa algo buscanos.

John:esta bien-dijo entrando a la casa mientras los demás se iban.

En la habitación,John estaba acostado en la cama de Chloe con una foto de ella,mientras sus lagrimas caian en la almohada.

?:¿por qué lloras?-dijo una voz femenina.

John:¿eh? ¿Chloe eres tu?.

Chloe:si,soy yo ¿por qué lloras?.

John:Yanar te había matado-dijo confundido.

Chloe:¿qué? No,ahora...-pero en ese momento el sueño de John fue interrumpido,haciendo que se despierte.

John:tranquila Chloe,vengare tu muerte-dijo abrazando la foto de Chloe


	4. Chapter 4

En el capítulo anterior Nicole le contó a John que Chloe gusta de el,la nave desaparecio y Chloe fue asesinada,en este capítulo nuestros amigos se enfrentaran a Yanar.

Bulma: A COMER!-grito desde la casa a todo pulmón.

Todos (excepto John):ahí vamos!

En la casa...

Vegeta:Kakafoto efo ef fio-dijo con un trozo de carne en la boca (traducción: Kakaroto eso es mío).

Goku:vamos Vegeta,ahí tienes otro-dijo comiendose la carne de Vegeta.

5 segundos después...

Vegeta:KAKAROTO ESCUPELO!-dijo agarrando a Goku de la mandíbula y moviendolo de arriba a abajo,hasta que Bulma entró en acción tirándole un balde de agua.

Bulma:o te comportas o no comes nada.

Vegeta:grrr-dijo sentandose devuelta.

En medio de todo ese lío,Bulma notó que John no comia y simplemente jugaba con la comida.

Bulma:John,¿no te gusta la comida? Si no te gusta puedo prepararte otra cosa.

John:no gracias,no tengo ganas de comer-dijo para después pararse-permiso-dijo para después subir las escaleras.

Bulma:¿qué le pasa?.

Nicole:sigue dolido por lo de Chloe.

Lucio:aunque el hecho de que la reviviremos lo deja un poco mas tranquilo,pero igual le duele mucho esto.

Goku:lo bueno es que podremos darle la lección a ese maldito.

Los días pasaban y los chicos seguian entrenando muy duro,pero el que mas se dedicaba al entrenamiento era John,se notaba su bronca al entrenar,todos estaban atentos por si Yanar aparecía,pero un día apareció una nota en la habitación.

John:oigan encontré esta nota-dijo mostrandoles la nota.

Vegeta:"EN EL LUGAR QUE SE ESTUDIAN LOS QUÍMICOS ESTA LA OTRA NOTA" ¿quien diablos escribió esto?-dijo arrugando la nota.

Bulma:no importa,chicos,tendremos que ir a su colegio.

Lucio:¿para qué?.

Nicole:y para seguir estudiando matemáticas,historia...¿PARA QUÉ VAMOS A IR IDIOTA? ¿EN QUÉ OTRO LUGAR SE ESTUDIAN LOS QUÍMICOS?.

Lucio:ahh ¿pero como vamos a entrar?.

Nicole:A VER SI EMPEZAS A USAR ESE CEREBRO DE MOSQUITO QUE TENES,TELETRANSPORTANDONOS CON GOKU VAMOS A ENTRAR!-dijo a punto de perder la cordura.

Lucio:eh! Agresiva!.

Vegeta:esta pasando demasiado tiempo con Kakaroto.

Goku:bueno tomen mi mano-dijo para después teletransportarse.

En el colegio...

Nicole:vamos al salón de química.

En el salón de química...

Vegeta:¿donde esta la maldita nota?-dijo revisando el armario del salón.

Lucio:la encontré!.

Bulma:¿qué dice?.

Lucio:"EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA LA DEBILIDAD DE LOS SAIYAJINES ESTA LA OTRA NOTA".

Vegeta:¿la debilidad?.

John:es obvio! La debilidad de los saiyajins es la comida,la otra nota debe estar en el comedor!.

Goku:¿y que esperamos?-dijo babeando.

En el comedor...

Goku:mmm,ezta comiza ezta dezizioza-dijo comiendo lo que había en el comedor (traducción:esta comida esta deliciosa).

Nicole:emm Goku...esa comida esta desde hace 4 semanas...

Goku:no importa,sigue siendo comida-dijo para darle una mordida a su sándwich,pero había algo que no era comida,era la otra nota-ey! encontre la otra nota!.

Nicole:yo la leo-dijo agarrando la nota con algo de asco-"EN DONDE SE CURAN PERSONAS ESTA LA OTRA NOTA".

Lucio:en la enfermeria,vamos!

En la enfermeria...

Bulma:no debe estar tan oculta,el espacio es chico.

Vegeta:¿en donde esconde este tonto las cosas?-dijo tirando una caja,que al caer se abrió,y contenia agujas.

Goku:AHHHH! YO ME VOY!.

Nicole:NO NO GOKU!-dijo agarrandolo del brazo-mira las tiro-dijo agarrando las agujas y tirandolas por la ventana.

Goku:esta bien-dijo calmandose.

Vegeta:Aquí esta!-dijo levantando el brazo en el cual tenia la nota-"A 30 KILOMETROS DE SU CASA LOS ESPERO".

Goku:¿qué hay a 30 kilometros de su casa?.

Nicole:hay unas sierras.

Goku:¿qué son las sierras? ¿Son como esas cosas que cortan madera?

Nicole:cierto que tu no fuiste a la escuela,las sierras son como montañas,pero no son exactamente montañas.

Lucio:de algo nos iban a sevir esas clases de geografía.

Goku:bueno,vamos a esas sierras a darle la lección a ese enfermo.

Bulma:oigan ¿y Vegeta?.

Goku:seguramente se nos adelanto,Bulma,te llevare a la casa por las dudas,no es seguro que estes allí.

Bulma:no me importa,ire igual.

Goku:perdoname-dijo para después darle un golpe en la nuca,parecido como hizo Vegeta con Trunks,para después llevarla a la casa.

En camino a las sierras...

John:al fin poder darle su merecido a ese #%*-dijo cualquier tipo de insultos.

Nicole:emmm,John,entendemos que no te agrada en lo absoluto ese tipo,pero no hacia falta esos insultos.

John:mientras se trate de el,siempre hacen falta.

Goku:ahí esta Vegeta,vamos-dijo tomando mas velocidad.

Vegeta:ustedes no se metan en esto.

John:nosotros nos metemos en lo que queremos (TURN DOWN FOR WHAT,ok no).

Vegeta:¿como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma?,yo soy el gran príncipe de los saiyajines y...

Nicole:Y IMPORTA UN BLEDO QUIEN SOS! AHORA LO IMPORTANTE ES TRABAJAR EN EQUIPO PARA DERROTAR A YANAR!

Vegeta:Y A MI ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO TRABAJAR EN EQUIPO!

Lucio:Y A MI ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO LO QUE QUIEREN Y CALLENSE.

Nicole:UHHH,ESTE YA EMPIEZA A IMITARME.

John:DEJENSE DE PELEAR! CONCENTRENSE EN LO QUE VAMOS A HACER!

Goku:ahí veo las sierras.

En las sierras...

Yanar:al fin llegaron,¿les gustó la sorpresa que les deje el otro día?

John:MALDITO!-dijo abalanzandose a el,le dio un par de golpes al principio pero después Yanar pudo esquivar todos los golpes.

Nicole:¿qué hacemos? ¿vamos a ayudarlo?.

Goku:no,esperemos un poco,Yanar todavía no ataca.

Pero duró poco eso,ya que Yanar empezó a atacar,y muy severamente.

Yanar:jaja, no va ser tan fácil derrotarme-dijo pegandole en el estomago varias veces a John.

John:ma-maldito...te...matare-dijo muy débil.

Yanar:jajaja,buena broma-dijo para después noquearlo de un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago.

Nicole:Jo-John,esa sabandija pagara por todo esto,ahora voy yo,Lucio acompañame.

Lucio:esta bien.

Los dos planearon una estrategia para poder derrotar a Yanar,Nicole le daría varios golpes y Lucio lanzaria un Kikoho.

Nicole:ya veras Yanar-dijo para después darle varios golpes-Lucio ahora!

Nicole se aparto y Lucio lanzo el Kikoho,pero no le hizo mucho daño a Yanar.

Lucio:MALDICIÓN!-dijo para después abalanzarse a Yanar y pegarle en la zona sensible de los hombres.

Yanar:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! S-SI SE-SERAS MA-MALDITO-dijo muy adolorido.

Goku:auch,hasta a mi me dolio-dijo viendo toda esa escena.

Lucio aprovechó que Yanar no se recuperaba para lanzarle un Kamehameha,que le hizo un daño notable.

Lucio:ja,no contaban con mi astucia-dijo haciendo los movimientos del Chapulin Colorado (que descanse en paz el gran genio Chespirito).

Pero Yanar se recupero rápido y empezó a golpearle en la cara,pero eso no era nada a comparación de lo que venía después,lo agarró de lo hombros y empezó a tirarlo para atrás, causandole un dolor insoportable.

Lucio:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito adolorido.

Nicole:no me quedare de brazos cruzados-dijo mientras lanzaba una esfera de energía,la cual no le hizo daño,pero le serviria para provocarlo y llevar a cabo su plan.

Yanar:te crees muy poderosa chiquilla-dijo tirando al suelo a Lucio y aproximandose a Nicole.

Nicole:ven aquí y paga por todo lo que hiciste-dijo poniendose en pose de pelea.

El plan de Nicole era que Yanar se distrajera y darle tiempo a Lucio para recuperarse,pero nuestro enemigo la venció muy fácilmente, ya que ella era la mas débil de los tres,dejandola herida gravemente.

Yanar:la próxima vez piensa dos veces antes de atacarme-dijo estanpando a Nicole en suelo.

Vegeta:Kakaroto,¿te quedan semillas del ermitaño?.

Goku:a ver-dijo fijadose en la bolsa-no hay!

Vegeta:estaremos en grandes problemas.

Yanar:y en cuanto a ti-dijo levantando a Lucio-te daré una lección-dijo para después golpearle muchas veces el estomago,pero esta vez era mas fuerte que como le golpeo a John,tanto que llegó un momento que escupia sangre.

Lucio:n-no a-aguanto-susurró para después quedarse inconsciente.

Goku:iré yo primero.

Vegeta:no Kakaroto,yo seré el que derrotara a esa basura.

Goku:vamos Vegeta,no es por alardear,pero yo soy mas fuerte que tu,y aparte tu quedarias como el responsable si me pasa algo.

Mientras los dos estaban discutiendo,Yanar aprovecho para chocarles la cabezas a los dos.

Goku:ay ay ay ay!-dijo tocandose la cabeza.

Vegeta:Kakaroto,tienes la cabeza muy dura.

Yanar:empezare con el estupido principe de los saiyayines.

Vegeta:AHHH,MALDITO!-dijo lanzandole un Final Flash.

Yanar:creí que el principe de los saiyajines era mas fuerte,pero ahora veo que es un simple debilucho.

Vegeta:maldita sabandija!-dijo abalanzandose a el,pero el poderoso enemigo lo pudo detener con el dedo meñique.

Yanar:si no fueras un debilucho yo no te podría haber detenido-este aprovecho que Goku estaba distraído para lanzarle algo parecido a un dardo.

Goku:¿qué e...-dijo cayendo desmayado con la mano en el cuello.

Yanar:cuando termine contigo terminare con ese tonto-dijo clavandole un dedo en el estomago a Vegeta,haciendole un agujero pequeño,pero muy doloroso.

Vegeta:aghhhh-dijo intentando le sacarle el dedo a Yanar,fallando en el intento y haciendo que este le clavara mas y mas el dedo.

Yanar:se siente bien la venganza-dijo sacandole el dedo y chupando la sangre de este (estoy a punto de vomitar) y empezando a estamparlo varias veces contra el piso,después de un tiempo torturandolo,lo dejo inconciente-al fin podre vengar a mi gente y a mi familia-dijo a punto de matar a todos con un big bang attack,pero alguien apareció para salvar a todos,Piccolo.

Piccolo:así que tu eres la sabandija que amenazaba a Goku,no eres más que un pedazo de basura.

Yanar:y tu quien eres?.

Piccolo:ven aquí y te lo diré al oído,enano arrogante.

Yanar:a quién le dices enano arrogante, mantis religiosa?-pero se dio cuenta que Piccolo ya no estaba,sino que les estaba dando semillas del ermitaño a todos,pero era demasiado tarde como para detenerlo, ya que ya les había dado a todos una semilla.

Vegeta:qué haces aquí?-dijo parandose.

Piccolo:agradece que te salve la vida.

Goku:Piccolo! Que suerte que estés aquí.

Piccolo:no hay tiempo para platicar,derrotemos a ese enano (PD:Yanar mide 1,35 m,por eso le dice enano).

Dicho esto todos levantaron vuelo y empezaron a atacar,pero John notó que Yanar no volaba,algo que era raro ya que todos estaban en el aire y a varios metros de distancia,John ideo un plan para terminar con Yanar,ató junto a Nicole y Lucio una soga en unas piedras,la cual estaba al borde de un precipicio.

John:oigan,hay que hacer que Yanar retroceda,el no puede volar,y si cae al precipicio podremos acabar con el.

Goku:claro!Como no se nos ocurrió?.

Dicho esto,todos bajaron y empezaron a lanzar esferas de energía mientras avanzaban.

Goku:John,¿estas seguro de que no puede volar?.

John:si,avancemos más.

Yanar retrocedido,pero no se dio cuenta de la soga,se tropezo y cayó al precipicio.

Piccolo:de nada te sirve ser muy poderoso si no sabes volar-dijo mirando el precipicio.

Goku:al fin logramos acabar con el.

Vegeta:oigan,¿y Bulma?

Goku:ajaja,buena pregunta ¿y Bulma?

Lucio:Goku la dejo inconsciente y la llevo a ca...

John y Nicole:LUCIO!-dijeron tapandole la boca.

Vegeta:KAKAROTO! ERES UN IMBÉCIL-dijo levantado vuelo.

En la casa...

Vegeta:¿DONDE ESTA KAKAROTO?

Goku:la deje en la habitación-dijo asustado.

Cuando entraron a la habitación se encontraron a Bulma recién levantada.

Bulma:bonita idea Goku,dejarme inconsciente.

Goku:perdona! No había otra forma de traerte a casa sin que protestaras.

Bulma:Piccolo! Que sorpresa,¿ya derrotaron a Yanar?

John:si,ahora queda un detalle.

Nuestros amigos fueron a buscar las esferas del dragón para resucitar a Chloe,cuándo encontraron la esferas,invocaron a Shen Long.

John:SHEN LONG APARECE Y CONCEDEME UN DESEO.

Shen Long:adivino,Krillin otra vez.

John:no,esta vez Chloe-dijo entre risas.

Shen Long:ah,eso es normal-dijo para después hacer aparecer a Chloe.

John:CHLOE!-dijo dándole un abrazo,el cual dejo confundida a Chloe,pero le devolvió el abrazo.

Nicole:Chloe! ¿me perdonas?

Chloe:esta bien-dijo abrazandola.

Todos se dieron un gran abrazo grupal,pero a John le quedaba algo pendiente...

John:oye Chloe, te tengo que preguntar algo...te gustaria ser mi novia?-dijo nerviosísimo.

Chloe:pues...claro que si!-dijo esto y fue sorprendida por un beso de John.

Piccolo:en serio,no entiendo esa cosa del amor.

Todos se empezaron a reír,hasta que ese momento fue interrumpido por una pregunta de Lucio.

Lucio:oye Piccolo,¿qué era eso que no querías hacer pero te obligaron a hacerlo?

Piccolo:a qué te refieres?

Lucio:a el sueño de Gohan.

Piccolo:no es de tu incumbencia.

Nicole:acaso tu y Milk...

Piccolo:NO MENCIONEN MAS ESE TEMA,O LES JURO QUE LOS HARÉ PICADILLO.

Lucio:bueno,esta bien!-dijo asustado.

Pasó un mes y nuestros amigos ya se tenían que irse...

Bulma:fue un placer haber estado con ustedes este tiempo.

John:para nosotros también fue un placer.

Goku:bueno,ya es hora de irnos.

Lucio:los extrañaremos.

Piccolo/Vegeta/Bulma/Goku:adios!

Los chicos:adios!

amigos se fueron y Lucio se largo a llorar...

Lucio:LA VIDA ES MUY CRUEL!

John:vamos,no llores,aparte hoy es el aniversario de tu perrita.

Lucio:cierto!-dijo esto y se fue a la tumba de su perrita.

Chloe:por cierto,Krillin murió otra vez.

Nicole:como sabes?

Chloe:estaba en el otro mundo.

John:pobre Shen Long.

Bueno,espero que les haya gustado el fic,bye bye.


End file.
